


True to Caesar

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst?, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua Graham is getting really sick of these assassins. They're the ones who keep dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True to Caesar

“TRUE TO CAESAR!”

“Could someone shut him up?” Joshua Graham requested. One of the Dead Horses standing by tore a piece of linen from the legionary’s skirt and stuffed it in his mouth. Though he mumbled something with as many syllables as “True to Caesar” it was far quieter.

“Better.” Joshua sighed. “Now, you were saying?”

“Found him by the Southern passage, so I called the stalkers. Brought him straight to you, like you said, Joshua.” Follows-Chalk recounted.

“Good work. You should get back to it, in case there’s more.”

“Right away, Joshua!” the scout agreed, and ran off.

There has never been more than one. He really just didn’t want Follows-Chalk here for this. It could get ugly. “Leave us.”

They did.

Looked like a recruit from the armor, or an explorer? Uniform changed since he left. The legionary managed to spit out the wad of cloth. “You’ll get nothing from me, profligate scum! True to Caesar!”

Joshua blinked. “...Yes. You do realize I know the training? I know what you’ve been through, all the beatings, the exhaustion sickness. Brainwashing. The phrases that have been drilled into your mind-”

“True to Caesar!”

“...Including that one, yes. I understand it wasn’t by choice- you were trained as a child, or frightened into submission. Do you remember your tribe?”

“My tribe were savages! I serve the Legion!”

“...Of course. More to the point, I’m willing to offer you something you haven’t had for a very long time. Choice. I could give you freedom, and a life to live as you see fit, if you’re willing to-... Could you stop that?” The legionary had started to bang his head into the rock of the floor. “It’s quite distracting. As I was saying, my God teaches mercy and forgiveness, which is what I intend to-”

“You will perish in flames!”

Joshua, who had begun pacing, spun on his heel (since it was easier than twisting the tender flesh  around his neck.) “Again?”

The recruit spat at his shoe. “I’d rather you not. These are snakeskin.”

“True to Caesar!”

Joshua Graham took a deep, calming breath. “I really don’t like being interrupted...”

“Degenerate! You will fall before the mighty Legion!”

Joshua looked up at the ceiling. “This isn’t getting anywhere.”

“True to Caesar!”

Joshua huffed, grabbing the knife he had been sharpening off the bench, crouched behind the legionary (since the burns made it difficult to lean), and cut the bonds. He headed back for his table as the legionary scrambled, not bothering to watch. They were predictable. He had trained them. “Fine, slit your own throat, for all I care.”

By the time he’d sat down, the legionary was dead (or very near it) on the floor. He rested two fingers to his temple, and sighed, “...I care.”


End file.
